Dimenbeasts: New World Crisis
Dimenbeasts: New World Crisis is an RPG video game developed and published by Multisoft. It is part of the Dimenbeasts video game series. It is available for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Gameplay Dimenbeasts: New World Crisis is an open world role-playing game, the gameplay in New World Crisis is similar to that of the original Dimenbeasts, Re:Crossed, and Warped, but with the addition of a second Dimenbeast partner. The player navigates the world while raising two Dimenbeasts simultaneously. Battles take place using a turn-based battle system, with the Dimenbeasts fighting automatically and the player issuing strategic commands to them. Story The game's story centers around two potential main characters: 12th-grade high school students Satsuki and Ashe of Airy Isle, a futuristic island complex. Satsuki/Ashe was once a passionate believer of Dimenbeasts in their youth, but has since become more concerned with adult life and wondering about his future. They are transported to the Stellar Dimension, where they meet their Dimenbeast partners, including Sauryu, Draiden, Stelline, and Trapla. They are joined on their journey by classmates Tally, whose partner is Skynix, and Serena who is partnered with a Kinder she nicknamed "Lulu". Now the Dimensional Crossers and their partners must prevent the destruction of the peaceful Airy Isle. Cast Satsuki/Ashe - the main protagonists of the game. Primal Tyragon & Regal Hyduchess - the Partners of Satsuki/Ashe. They are able to perform 0-Mode to Omegabeast with the power of their Partner's bond. They die after protecting their partner from a Kikaigon, but are soon reincarnated as Toddlers of two Dimensional Eggs chosen by Satsuki or Ashe. Tally - the classmate of Satsuki/Ashe, whose partner is a Skynix. Serena - a Dimension Crosser partnered with a Kinder who she nicknamed "Lulu." She is a stable and strong-willed person, although it appears that the moment she gets an idea into her head she immediately goes into action without a second thought, she's actually the type to suppress her own feelings and work hard for someone else. Miya - an amnesiac girl who carries a Slimster plush toy. It was revealed that she was formed from Fuyuki's deceased Dimenbeast, but she has no memory of being that Dimenbeast. Kai - a mysterious man who is known as the "Dimensional Wanderer." His true name is unknown, but Miya calls him Kai because of the Kaiking print on his hat, and he himself adopts the nickname afterward. He first appears in Treachery Desert, trying to restore a Goldolem that has been infected by the Sin with a basic antivirus, but fails. Fuyuki - a young man responsible for the fluctuations of the real world. Seeing that his Dimenbeast had no chance destroying the world, he decided hacked his Dimenbeast, which allowed him to completely damage the Airy Isle. Once his Dimenbeast died however, it was unable to reborn and wound up in the singular dimension. It lis later revealed that his partner had become Miya and that she had no memory of being a Dimenbeast. Category:Multisoft Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:RPG Category:Open World Games Category:Monsters